profandomcom-20200213-history
Magician
'"Wielders of Mystic Arcana" An arcane magic-wielder with the ability to cast variety of devastating magical spells at will, the Mages have unlocked the secrets of arcane lore to master what is commanding every elements in Rune-Midgard. Having access to a variety of offensive spells, the Mages can unleash a deadly arsenal of magical attacks upon unwary opponents. Mages however could not bear to use heavy armors hence making them vulnerable when attacked up close. In starting out, one would invest first in '''Intelligence since magic attacks and the SP gauge depends on it. Another thing to consider is Dexterity, in which casting time depends. Vitality is next after the two, to give the Mage a survival edge. Agility, Strength and Luck are the least concern. Upon reaching Job Level 50, one can either be a Wizard or a Sage. = Job Change Guide = 1''. ''As a novice get yourself up t'o Job Level 10', hence proceed to the magic academy.Get inside a building at 11 o'clock position at Geffen Town. 2. Talk to the Expert Mage NPC at the back. Talk to her about changing your job, and she'll give you an Empty Test Tube and a Solution Number in which you will create in order to prove your competence to become a Mage. Expert Mage coordinates: geffen_in(164, 124) 3. '''Refer to the '''bookshelf on the right and click on the bottom of it. Then click the solution that she requested you to make. 4. After gathering all the items, go back to the magic academy and click''' Mixing Machine''' next to the bookshelf. The Mixing Machine will give you back a Unknown Solution. 5. After that, give the Unknown Solution to the Expert Mage NPC and then BOOM!! You are now a magician! See for a more detailed guide: Magician Job Quest = Builds = Skills #'Fire Bolt- '''a basic mage spell that summons spears of firethat deals fire property damage to target equal to users matk level determines number of spears summoned max lvl 10 required for: * fire ball (lvl 4) * flame launcher (sage lvl 1) Stats A mage needs a good amount of int and dex. Probably just a little vit to increase HP and defense. =Strategies= PvM and Leveling '''Note:' Always remember to max int only until you reach the highest desired int you want at about 80~90. 1~10 - Make your starting stats: Str 1, Agi 9, Vit 1, Int 9, Dex 9, Luk 1 and go level on training grounds until you reach job level 10. 10~31 - Next one is the hard step. It's either you find a priest to tank you to poporings or you go level the hard way. Fight porings and willows and only until you get matk of 30~++. Note: Only put Fire Bolt in your skill tree and Max it ASAP. When you have 30++ matk. Here is the quite tedious part. Go level on the wolf map. 2 maps directly down of Payon. Only use level 2-4 Fire Bolt and KS or hit and run style on Wolves, Spores, Poporings or Snakes (in order of preference). Go max your Int ONLY until you reach matk of 100+. 31~70 - Here is the easy part. Take and airship and go to Lightalzen field. 1 map up Lightalzen. Kill Metalings and that's all. Don't bother the Holdens. Make sure you kill the Metaling with one shot of Firebolt. Max your int and don't put any other stats. Don't be tempted to put dex because it doesn't help yet in lower levels. Make your character's int 70~90 and after that you can put dex. When you reach this point, you're probably job 50 already so go change your job. =Equipment= *Headgear **Apple of Archer: DEX + 3 **Wizardry Hat *Weapon **Rod 3 or 4 **Bone Wand **Arc Wand 1 or 2 *Accessory **Clip 1 ***Compounded with Zerom Card(DEX + 3) =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example Category:Classes Category:Magician Category:First Classes Category:Leveling Guide